


Simple Things

by DawnofLight



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, I Wrote It For My Older Sister, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mind The Mistakes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnofLight/pseuds/DawnofLight
Summary: Just a small, sad story for my favorite ship, Naehiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm So Sorry If It's Bad! It Was An Old Story That I Wrote For My Older Sister!!

   _I laced our fingers together, tugging him close with a big, stupid grin on my face. His features showed that he was quite flustered, shifting a bit as I pulled him along. I knew that he got all shy and awkward at public display of affection, but I couldn't help but do it on purpose. I liked seeing him with his face red, a small smile curving on his lips, and his eyes always trying to stay off of me. It was cute, y'know? It always made my mood brighten. I loved seeing him happy, and well, I'd do anything to see him like that. Of course I knew how cheesy that sounded, and bare with me because it's about to get cheesier, I loved him more than anything, really._  
        "N-Naegi..." He stuttered out, his cheeks burning a brighter red. I only chuckled, using my free hand and ruffling his hair. This only caused him to let out a small squeak, "Y-You're being a dork.." He grumbled, making me chuckle a bit more.  
        "And you're being my cute boyfriend," Hearing as I called him my boyfriend, he shrunk into his shirt collar a bit, biting his lip, as I guess, he was trying to hold back a squeal of joy. I was enlightened to the fact of his love of me calling him that, and I couldn't help but use that to my advantage.   
        "Y-You bully!" He whined, giving me a teasing push that did nothing.   
        "Only for you," I teasingly spoke, leaning down and pecking his cheek.  
  
        I pulled back from the boy's cheek, my tears only staining his skin a bit. He looked in pain, his hair tousled about and tangled together. His eyes, instead of being smoothly shut, were crinkled and squeezed. His lips were chapped and the only noise that left them were sobs. I couldn't do anything to help. I was so powerless in this situation.   
        "N-Neagi..!" He cried out, giving my hand a tense squeeze. I only winced a little, but didn't open my mouth to complain. "I-It hurts..it hurts so much!" He choked out. I glanced away, letting out my own sob.  
        "I-I..I know it does..Fujisaki.."  
  
_"I love you, Naegi Makoto.." The boy whispered into my ear as we continued to sway back and fourth. I felt my face heat up, my arms wrapped tightly around his waist and his around my neck._  
         I pulled my gaze from the ground and glanced around, seeing Nanami and Hajime dancing, Ishimaru and Ikusaba on the side line, chatting away, and then many others around the room. Then, I focused my gaze onto my boyfriend. He looked pleased with finally mustering out those words.   
        "And I, Naegi Makoto, love you, Fujisaki Chihiro," Even though he just said his part, Fujisaki's face brightened red and his gaze falling to the ground.  
         I only smiled, taking one of his hands from my shoulder and placing it to my lips. His eyes widened at this gesture, letting out a small squeak.  
  
        Suddenly, I felt dizzy. My head was spinning, my eyes only filling and producing more tears. I was pushed out of the room, shuffling being heard all around. The long, shrill noise was even clear out here. I took a shaky breath, my knees buckling and I soon found myself on the ground. My whole body trembled, tears cascading from my eyes.

   
This wasn't happening...right? He was going to be fine..I was sure of it.

  
         _"I-I'm so sorry..I-I didn't mean to.." I stuttered out, shuffling into my pants. The look of devastation filled my lover's eyes, his face filled to the brim with shock._  
        "Y-You..didn't mean to.." He repeated, his gaze suddenly shifting to the side of me. I followed his gaze, knowing he was staring at the bare girl, hiding herself under the blankets. His eyes filled with tears, clamping a hand over his mouth.  
      I took a step to the boy, Fujisaki only stepping back. "Pl-Please just..just listen.." I quickly said, but he only took another step back.  
        "Makoto, who the hell is this?" The girl behind me asked, her voice being laced with a snide tone. It only made me cringe. Was I that drunk that I slept with a basic girl? Groaning a little, I ran a hand through my hair, my headache only getting worse.  
        I watched as Fujisaki's gaze once more snapped to the woman, his top teeth poking out and now digging into his bottom lip. A bit of blood drew out, and I knew he was about to have an anxiety attack.  
        However, something new took place. His reaction didn't fit what I would have thought. Instead of running out crying, or just asking questions, the boy fainted. Of course I panicked at this moment and even called the ambulance. 

My eyes filled with hope as the nurse walked out of the room, yet her expression caused my heart to sink. I gulped lightly, now sitting in a chair outside the room. Her movements seemed to slow a bit, her body showing that she was uncertain. As soon as she approached me, I stood up, taking her by the shoulder.  
        "Please tell me he's alright! Don't tell me...just don't tell he..he.." I couldn't shake the words out of my mouth, my whole body beginning to tremble as I stared in worry, her gaze dropping the ground.   
        At the moment, I cared about nothing else. I wanted to hold Fujisaki again, I wanted to allow myself fall asleep on the couch with him, only to wake up and carry both of us to mine or his room. I wanted to give him kisses, and leave notes in his locker, all of my actions trying to make him smile.  
        "S-Sir...I'm sorry..we trie-" I went deaf at that moment, her lips were moving, but no sound was escaping them.  
        I already knew what had happened, I've heard those lines in movies so many times, I was aware this was a start of bad news.  
        I pushed passed her, rushing into the room Fujisaki was. I was hoping to find him sitting up, a big smile on his face as he greeted me.

_"Fujisaki Chihiro," I glanced around the room lazily, wondering who the student was. The name sounded familiar, had I read it somewhere?_  
        Oh right, it was the name I read last night as I researched everyone. Wasn't the girl the Ultimate Programmer? Yeah, the really cute one that was really really small.   
        My eyes soon landed on the nervous brunette, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't seem relaxed, her arms almost straight that showed that she was tense.   
        "R-Right here.." Her meek voice barely carried to the front. I couldn't help, but inwardly squeal. She was so cute, I couldn't help it. 

        My hand stretched in front of me, a lazy grin planted on my face as I had to tilt my head a little down to stare at the girl. "Naegi Makoto, nice to meet you,"  
        Slowly, the smaller girl took my hand, giving it a small shake. "I'm Fujisaki Chihiro...ah...it's very nice to meet you!" A bright smile came to her face, her head tilting a little to the side. I instantly fell in love with the smile, her awkward voice awing me.

        "I'm a boy.." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My eyes were wide with surprise, a small lump coming to my throat. Did this mean, I was attracted to a male this whole time?  
        But, even with knowing that, it didn't change how I felt. My heart still beat quickly, the thumping rang in my ears. I was in love with a boy, and I was okay with it.   
        Fujisaki's eyes teared up as he continued to stare up at me, I knew that me hating him was running through his head. So, with quick movement, I wrapped my arms around him quickly, pulling him into a hug.  
        "I guess that means I like boys..." I muttered, feeling him tense a bit. 

        All those memories ran through my mind as I stared down at a lifeless person. There sat Fujisaki, of course. But it wasn't as I wanted to see him. His eyes were closed, his mouth pulled into a tight line, pain frozen on his features. He was still flushed, but maybe even more pale.  
        I felt my stomach churn as I quickly rushed to his side, taking his hand into mine. "Ch-Chihiro!" I screamed out, tears falling from my eyes once more. "No, no, no, no! You aren't dead! Wake up! Wake up! Please!" I fell at his side, the boy making no movement.

        "Pl-Please...I..didn't even get to ap-apologize..."


End file.
